1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a contact for electronic devices, and more particularly to a contact for electronic device which electrically connects a plurality of leads of an integrated circuit (IC) provided in a test socket to the corresponding pads of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602B1 disclosed a test socket receiving a ball grid array-type semiconductor IC and including a cover, a latch and a socket body.
The cover is compressed against and is in close contact with the IC to be tested, thus forcing the IC to be in close contact with an upper contact part of a conventional contact which is positioned under the IC.
The conventional contact (called a pogo pin) is positioned under the IC to be tested in the test socket, and includes an upper contact pin, a lower contact pin, a coil spring, and a body. The body surrounds the two contact pins to prevent the removal of the contact pins and, and has the coil spring therein to provide elasticity to the contact pins and, thus allowing the contact pins and to move in a vertical direction.
The two contact pins are generally made form copper alloy material, and the boy is generally machined and gold-plated from a copper alloy material having a pipe shape. Generally, it is preferable that an electrical signal of the contact flow from the upper contact pin through the inner surface of the body to the lower contact pin. Since the electrical signal flows in this way, the electrical signal transmission distance becomes short, thus precisely indicating electrical properties.
Assuming that an electrical contact between the two contact pins and the inner surface of the body is poor, the electrical signal does not flow through the body but flows through the spring. In this case, the signal transmission distance is increased. Consequently, the contact cannot efficiently perform its function.
The conventional contact is problematic in that the length (3.0 mm) of the body is larger than the inner diameter (0.3 mm) of the body, and the plating state of the body is poor, so that an electrical signal is not satisfactorily transmitted between the two contact pins. Further, as the contact is repeatedly used, debris generated by abrasion is caught between the contact pins and, and the body, thus deteriorating electrical contact capacity. Further, the conventional contact is problematic in that the contact requires a greater number of components, so that it is difficult to assemble the components, thus productivity is low. Furthermore, manufacturing costs are high due to a large amount of machining work.
In view of the foregoing, a new and improved electrical contact is desired to solve above-mentioned problems.